


Toast to new beginnings

by Edemaiy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, New Beginning, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edemaiy/pseuds/Edemaiy





	Toast to new beginnings

Goodbye old life  
Your traces whiped  
No one to hide behind  
New people by my side  
You're beautiful and cold  
The life I've been sold  
My choice devine  
To look up at the sky  
And see the fading cloud line  
From the life I've left behind


End file.
